For Your EntertainmentOne Shot
by TayHemingway
Summary: I was bored and since Adam Lambert is an amazing singer, I wrote a one shot to his song For Your Entertainmet with Draco and I :


For Your Entertainment

_Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert_

Tayla Martin always had one single infatuation and that was Draco Malfoy.

I mean, they were the same weren't they, both of pure-blood and both in Slytherin, although, most people never really understood why the sorting hat placed her in that house, Tayla asked that very same question, it pondered her deeply, she thought she was more Ravenclaw material.

But as she sat there, that morning in Potions class, she had an itching feeling that she was being watched.

"As you can see the Hippogriff is a dangerous animal" Professor Snape spoke in his monotone voice.

"You'd know all about that hey Malfoy!" Theodore Nott called from the back of the class room. The room erupted into fits of laughter, but Tayla just sat in her place, not saying a word, just feeling pity for the blonde headed Slytherin.

She turned her head in a quick glance, noticing that Draco Malfoy had no intention of responding to Nott's comment, but was looking straight back at her.

"Thank you Mr. Nott" Snape said.

Tayla just turned back to the work, laid in front of her.

Tayla walked the corridor slowly, she wasn't scared or anything…ok maybe she was but with good reason. She heard foot steps approaching and stepped aside to let this person pass, as a lady should, but she found that the person had stopped beside her.

"Hello Miss Martin", Tayla noticed Slytherin robes and stared up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy" she replied quietly, she was quite nervous of how close Malfoy was standing. Malfoy turned to face her smirking, looking down at her worried face.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts was great, don't you think so Tayla?"

"Yes quite" she replied her lip quivering "if you don't mine me asking Malfoy, but shouldn't Grabbe and Goyle be following you and where is Pansy Parkinson, she normally worships the ground you walk on" Tayla felt proud of her self for thinking something as witty as that, but also hiding her shakiness.

"I'm quite positive she's not the only one" Draco now stood over Tayla quite a lot with the height difference, he looked down at her face, her pale skin dripping from sweat, he wasn't sure if it was nervousness or not, but he was pretty sure it was because of him. He studied her greeny brown eyes as she looked up at him; it was as if she were talking to him without moving her lips.

"Your ego's pretty big don't you think Malfoy?" she asked him, breaking him out of his trance.. Malfoy stood back and laughed.

"That was clever, you know you are very witty Tayla, I always wondered why you were sorted into Slytherin"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Tayla's confidence had grown she didn't know where it came from, it just all of a sudden popped up

"I'm pretty sure I would, but I'll have to apologize as you see I have a class to go to"

"Well so do I" Tayla answered stepping in front of him, "maybe you could walk with me?" she asked with her hopes high.

Draco Malfoy found Tayla Martin very intriguing and he liked that.

"Of course" was his reply.

Tayla was now situated in the second row of Muggle studies, how she dreaded that class, the last lesson was horrible, she burnt herself on one of those bread burners.

"Stupid Muggles" she mumbled under her breath.

As she sat next to Daphne Greengrass, Tayla couldn't help but turn her head to the very last row, where Draco sat with Pansy Parkinson.

Tayla's encounter with Draco earlier surprised her, he actually spoke to her and not in his usual 'I'm Draco Malfoy, bow down to me' way, but as a person. A sexy person. He intimidated her and she loved it. Draco standing over her talking to her and staring at her, if only she hadn't been such a chicken.

Tayla thought for a moment, had Draco Malfoy seen through her, did he find out, she hoped not.

Forty minutes later, Tayla heard the bells of the Astronomy Tower, it was recess.

"Muggle studies is absolutely ridicules, wouldn't you say Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked him.

"Of course Pansy" he replied smirking slightly, but then his smirk came to a sudden halt, Tayla had walked passed with her cousin Angelina, her Slytherin robes flowing behind her. Tayla was laughing and Draco stood abruptly.

"Excuse me Pans" he said looking at a slightly bewilded Pansy.

"Tayla don't turn around but Draco Malfoy is headed our way" Angelina told her cousin in a whisper. Tayla turned her head and sure enough Draco Malfoy was strutting towards them.

"I told you not to turn around" Angelina said hitting Tayla in the head softly.

"Ow" Tayla murmed

"Anders" Draco spoke reaching them, "do you mind if I steal your cousin for a moment?" he asked politely

"I don't mind" Angelina replied smiling, Tayla turned to look at her cousin, as if she were saying 'what the hell'.

"Bye" Angelina waved with a cocky look on her face.

"I didn't know you steal people Malfoy" Tayla enquired as they reached a very large tree, Draco pulled Tayla behind it.

"In light of the circumstances Tayla, I think you can call me Draco" he said pressing her back into the tree.

Tayla gulped, "Very well….Draco" she bit her lip nervously.

"Don't do that" Draco told her sternly, Tayla let go of her lip, "its very distracting" Draco continued.

"Distracting of what exactly?" Tayla asked him, curious.

"Of me doing this". Draco looked down at the girl before him, leaning in ever so slowly, the planting his lips on hers. Tayla was shocked at first, but quickly shut her eyes and placed her arms around Draco's neck, she parted her lips only by an inch, but Draco seemed to have concurred it somehow.

When Draco pulled back, he placed his forehead on hers and she smiled at him, he liked that. Tayla opened her mouth to speak, but Draco beat her to it.

"No escaping when I start once I'm in I own your heart"

Tayla tilted her head, and giggled she never thought she'd hear such words coming out of the great Draco Malfoy's

"Bet you thought I was soft and sweet" she challenged

"Never" was his reply


End file.
